Only Hope
by Vixen Of Chaoz
Summary: Higurashi is a ‘Popular’ at Shikon Academy. To all her friends she has that happygolucky type attitude, but really she doesn’t have anything to be happy about except for her life which isn’t all that great. Enter Inuyasha Tashio....
1. Put on a Fake Smile and Continue on

**Only Hope**

**Summary** : Kagome Higurashi is a 'Popular' at Shikon Academy. To all her friends she has that happy-go-lucky type attitude, but really she doesn't have anything to be happy about except for her life which isn't all that great. Enter Inuyasha Tashio. He transfers to Shikon Academy and is automatically labeled below 'Popularity Standards', but for some reason Kagome takes interest in him. Will he be her savior...or will things just turn out for the worst? _**R&R**_

**Chapter 1**:Put on a fake smile and continue on...

I woke up feeling very sore. My arms have painful bruises and my stomach ached from the kick I received from my father the previous night. He had been dangerously intoxicated when I had entered my home earlier that day. Visions of the horrible beating I had received, lingered in my mind.

I shook all thoughts away and started get ready for school. There was no uniform policy. Thankfully I was able to wear anything appropriate to school, so I decided to wear a white shirt that was off the shoulder, but had long sleeves to cover up any bruises on my arms. To accompany the shirt I put on a blue jean skirt that ruffle at the end of it, which reached my mid-thigh and white tennis shoes. I brushed my raven hair down and left it to hang on my creamy pale shoulders. I reviewed myself in my mirror to make sure no wound or bruises could be seen. Thankfully none were visible. Feeling ready, I left for school.

When I arrived at school, I was immediately recognized by everyone and a few close friends approached me.

"Hey Kags!" My very best friend greeted. Her name is Sango. We've known each other since grade school. She, like many 'Popular' people was very pretty. She had long, straight brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and big brown eyes. She always wore magenta eye shadow, and always wore nice fitting clothes because since she was the athletic type, she had a very nice figure.

"Hey San. How was your date with Bankoutsu late night?" I asked. Bankoutsu was very nice, very 'Popular', and very handsome.

"Oh, it was nice. I had a lot of fun!" Sango said.

"What did you guys do?" another one of my close friends asked, entering the conversation. Her name is Ayame. I've known her for a while but not all too long. She is a wolf demoness therefore acquiring all the wolf demoness traits, fangs, and pointy elf like ears, speed, strength, and even her own special ability. She has dark red hair, which she always wears in pigtails, tanned skins, dark green eyes, and she too had a nice figure.

"Well first we went to that new café, which was by the way awesome, than we went to see a movie 'Dead Silence', it was an ok movie, and afterwards we walked through the park. It was actually romantic." Sango said starry eyed.

"Sounds like you had a very nice time" Ayame said than she put on a pout. "I wish Koga would do something romantic for me." That comment made Sango and I laugh.

"Yea right" Sango said sarcastically.

**BRIINNG!**

The school bell sounded indicating that it was now time to get to class. Sango, Ayame, and I all departed, going to our separate homeroom class. I had Mr. Myoga for Japan History.

When I entered the classroom many of my classmates smiled at me and some asked me to sit by them. I just put on a smile and sat next to a fellow 'Popular'.

His name is Koga. He is a jock, a football player, a nice and handsome guy. The cocky type. He is also Ayame's boyfriend. He is a wolf yokai. He has fangs, power, and very fast speed. He has blue eyes, very tan and nicely built.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" He asked me with a very big smile. He had a look in his eyes that I knew all too well, a look of interest. He always did have a 'thing' for me. I just put on a fake smile.

"Things are going good." I lied. "How about you, how are things with Ayame and you?"

"Cool. Everything is cool." He said with a smirk. He was always such a smooth laid back talker.

"That's great. I am very happy for the both of you. Your relationship is so strong." I said. His smirk fell. The teacher than entered the classroom, welcomed us, and then began to write on the blackboard. Class officially began.


	2. not accepted, who cares!

**Chapter 2**not accepted, who cares….!

Kagome was about to fall asleep from Myoga's boring lectures on the feudal era, when there was a knock at the door. Myoga put down his chalk and opened the door. This caught Kagome's attention causing her to become alert. Myoga walked to the center of the front of the classroom and cleared his throat to get his students attention.

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest addition to our school, Inuyasha Tashio. He will be joining us for the rest of the school year." Myoga stated. A boy the walked in to the classroom.He had long silver hair that ended just at his butt, beautiful golden amber eyes; he must be a demon seeing as how he has fangs and claws. He also had the two most adorable puppy dog ears. He had tanned skin, is tall, and is very well built as far as I can see. He was VERY handsome in Kagome's opinion; although he did appear to be punk/Goth, but none of that mattered to her.

"Would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" Myoga asked Inuyasha, who intern looked at him like he must be out of his mind

."No…?" Inuyasha replied with an eyebrow raise. Myoga laughed and told him to seat himself where ever there is an empty seat, which so happened to be just behind Kagome.As he walked to the empty seat behind Kagome, he caught her eyes in an overpowering gaze. Just within those few seconds they felt as though all feelings flowing through the other, they felt. Shaking away that feeling, Inuyasha took his seat behind Kagome and class continued on.

BRIINNG!

Class ended and all students exited their homerooms and entered the hallways to chat with their friends for a while, or at least until 10 minutes are up than they would head off to their second hour class.Kagome walked out of the class room and entered the hall full of students. She made her way through the crowded hallways and to her next class. Mrs. Suki who taughtastronomy. Fortunately for Kagome no one was in the classroom yet, so she sat her stuff on her desk and took a seat. She was still so sore. She began to rub her arms slightly and carefully so not to make her bruises worse. She than sighed. 'Ill never be able to participate on gym in this condition and going at this rate.' She thought. She didn't notice the one figure that entered the classroom being so lost in thought, until said person made himself known.

"You ok there?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Inuyasha hovering over her in her desk."Huh?" she asked, tilting her head slightly indicating that she had no idea what he just said.

"Are you ok?" he asked her a little slower thinking she has hard times comprehending things. Kagome giggled.

"I'm not slow; I just was lost in thought is all." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha had never seen such a sad yet beautiful smile before."Feh" was all he said before taking a seat behind her yet again. Kagome turned around catching his attention.

"My name is Kagome. Welcome to Shikon Academy." Kagome greeted.

"Inuyasha" was all he said.

BRIINNG

The bell sounded and kids started to enter the classroom and soon it was filled with students. A few 'Poplars' approached Inuyasha."Your In my seat" The jock said. Inuyasha looked on his desk and around it than looked back at the jock.

"I don't see your name on it." He said

"Get out of the seat Goth!" the other jock yelled.

"Feh." Inuyasha said and ignored them. The jock balled up his fist and went to punch him when Kagome stopped him, by standing in front of Inyasha and before it came into contact with any skin holding his fist.

"Leave him alone, Renkoutsu" Kagome said sternly. Renkoustu un-balled his fist and sighed.

"…but he's in my seat…" he pouted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"so? Go sit somewhere else; there are plenty of seats in this class." Kagome said.

"…but I don't want to sit anywhere else…"He continued to pout.

"get over it and stop acting like a baby, or are you not acting…?" Kagome questioned with a smirk on her face. Renkoutsu and his fellow jocks just went and sat somewhere else.

"I could have token care of them guys just fine. You didn't have to but in!" Inuyasha said rudely. Kagome's smirk fell.

"I was only trying to help." Kagome said with a some what sad expression on her face.

"Well I don't need your help." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome sighed

_'you sound just like me….'_Kagome thought. "Oh…Well…ok…Sorry…"Kagome said only just above a whisper and took her seat.

Lunch came all too soon and Kagome was sitting with her friends at their usual lunch table for all the 'Popular' people. Kagome was laughing and having a nice lunch with her friends, when she spotted Inuyasha debating on where to sit.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him. She got up from her seat at the lunch table and approached him. " You want to come and sit with us?"Inuyasha was going to say ok but than his super hearing caught on to what her friends where saying. They were saying things like: "why dose she want _him_ to sit with us?" and "that mutt is not going to sit over here, when he belongs with the losers."

"I don't need your pity." Inuyasha huffed and walked away from her.

"I wasn't pitying you…" Kagome said.Inuyasha was walking around the cafeteria for a place to sit but it was hard finding one. He was walking in a big circle until he hears someone yell for him to sit with them. He turned and looked in the direction from where he heard that voice come from. He saw a guy wave at him to get his attention, so he walked to the table.

"I'm Miroku." He introduced.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha replied, taking a seat across from Miroku.

"I see that Kagome was talking to you. What's that about?" Miroku asked wiggling his two eyebrows.

"Feh, she asked me to sit with her." Inuyasha said

."…and why didn't you accept? She's the queen of the 'Popular' group?" Miroku asked, looking at him as if he were insane.

"I don't need anyone's pity. Anywhere I go I'm not accepted…who cares…!" Inuyasha said as if it where nothing while he ate. He than took a moment and stopped eating to look at Miroku and said. "If you repeat anything I just said to anyone, I'll kill you." Miroku gulped

"…ok…"Miroku nodded furiously and lunch went on.

**A/N**Well there is Chapter 2. Please REVIEW my FF


	3. the difficulties of going home

**Chapter 3: **…the difficulties of going home…

It was last hour and yet again Inuyasha was in another one of Kagome's classes. He watched as she starred at the clock, fiddled with paper, and shake with fear. _'__what's__ she so scared about? Or is she just happy to go home…?'_ Inuyasha thought as he gazed at the back of her head, sensing her fear.

BRIINNG!

The bell sounded, Kagome jumped a little in her seat. It than took a second to realize that it was now time to go home. Kagome just let out a sigh and slowly got out of her seat, collecting her things. She began walking out of the classroom, but walking very slowly.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked following her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome replied.

"…well…because you where gazing at the clock in the classroom and shaking with fear, from what I sensed." Inuyasha explained. Kagome stopped for a second, looked at him in shock, and than began walking out of the school building.

"I must be coming down with something. I'm not feeling all that well." Kagome said.

"Your walking rather slow, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked looking at her with an eye brow raised."I like the fresh air…?" Kagome said as they entered the parking lot.

"I have a car, if you want I could give you a ride home, so you can make it there faster, since your not feeling well." Inuyasha offered.

"No!" Kagome shouted all too fast. "I mean, no thank you, I need the exercise."

"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha said then walked to his red convertible mustang, got in and drove off. Kagome let out a sigh.

'_I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but I'd rather take my time getting home…I'd rather not go home at all actually…'_ Kagome thought as she continued on her way home.

**With ****Inuyasha **

_'I wonder what the hell her problem is. First she's being all nice and __than__ I offer her a ride and she acts like a bitch. sigh I guess it was all in act. Oh well…I just have to stop thinking about her…or try at least…'_ Inuyasha thought as he drove. He drove until he reached a huge white mansion. _'Home at last' _He got out of his car and walked into his home. When inside, he went straight to his room. His room was decorated in all red and silver. He through his school stuff on the floor (yes, I know, very messy) and just fell back on his bed.

**KNOCK ****KNOCK****KNOCK**

"What?" Inuyasha replied. He knew very well who it was. The door than opened to revel someone who resembled Inuyasha himself. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Do not talk to me as one of your friends. If anything, talk to me as you're superior." Sesshomaru said. His voice low and cold, just like the look in his eyes. Inuyasha was used to it, he did after all live with him, and they are after all half-brothers.

"Feh! You're no one's superior, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes. "So what do you want?"

"You have company" Sesshomaru said and left.

"You could have told me sooner, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled after his 'loving' half brother. He than got up from his bed and went to the door.He saw, standing there was none other than his EX girlfriend. Kikyo. She was standing there looking rather sluttish and whorish, wearing her shot mini skirt and tub top that covered almost absolutely nothing. She also had a stench on her, the stench of many other guys. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he approached her.

"Hey, Inu-Pooh." Kikyo greeted. Inuyasha was beyond disgusted.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked rudely. He didn't care. He thought, dating Kikyo was a mistake.

"Oh, don't be that way Inny. I came here to tell you that I am going to transfer to Shikon in two weeks. I just moved around here." Kikyo said while clinging herself to him.

"Why the fuck did you go and do that, you stalker!" Inuyasha yelled while pushing her off of him

."To be close to you." Kikyo said. Inuyasha sighed in frustration, opened the door behind her and pushed her out of his house.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Inuyasha yelled after her and slammed the door. "Damn it!" he whispered."Watch your mouth" Inuyasha heard his dad yell. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

**With Kagome**

When Kagome got home, it was all too soon. She hated going home. She hated her life. Most of all, she hated her father. As soon as she walked in to the place she called home, she was confronted by her dad.

"Where the hell were you?!" he dad spat in her face. She could just smell the toxins he had consumed earlier that day.

"I was at school." Kagome replied.

"You were supposed to stay home today to clean the house!" He yelled

"Isn't that what the maid is for?" Kagome questioned him as though he was stupid. This just angered him. He raised his hand; Kagome closed her eyes for she knew what was coming next. The next thing she knew, she was holding her right cheek in which stung from the slap her father had just inflicted on her. He father than stumbled his drunken self to his office as though nothing had just happened. Kagome walked upstairs to her room, while holding her cheek. She made sure to lock her door after entering.She went to her bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom, and she looked at her cheek. "It's already starting to bruise up. I guess I'm going to have to apply some cover up to conceal it from everyone." Kagome sighed. She than continued her day doing her homework.


	4. disappearing act&the complexities of lyf

**a/n**** I just wanted to say that this chapter and been intended to be 2 separate chapters but I am making it longer in order to satisfy my reviewers and in hopes to get more reviews. Well enjoy **

**Chapter ****4 :**…disappearing acts, senile teachers, and the complexities of life…

The next day came. Kagome woke to the morning sun. She had a sort of odd feeling about today. Something about today seemed unique…different…

She looked to her side and seen that it was 7:00am. She had to be at school by 8:15am so she got up from bed and decided to get ready for school. She didn't bother to take a shower so she just got dressed. Since she had fresh bruises she put on a long white strapless shirt and a pair of blue jean bell bottoms. To cover up her bruises she wore a white sweat jacket, leaving her hair down. She also had on a pair of white tennis shoes.

After getting ready for school, Kagome ran right out the door and to school. It was such a lovely day, in Kagome's opinion. She stopped in the midst of a run, and took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful air with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?"

Kagome turned to where she heard the voice, still the smile on her face, and she realized Inuyasha had called out to her.

"Huh?" was Kagome's reply. Inuyasha walked up to her.

"What were you doing?" Inuyasha repeated.

"What do you mean? I'm just on my way to school." Kagome said, her head tilted to the side. Inuyasha than noticed her smile.

**'It's so true now. Not the mask she put up the last time.'** Inuyasha thought, not realizing he was gawking.

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome said knocking lightly on his forehead to get his attention. That snapped him out of his daze. Kagome giggled "are you ok?"

"Huh…yeah…" Inuyasha replied, still sort of out of it. When he finally fully came to he checked his clock on his cell phone and began to panic. "Shit we're going to be late for first period." With that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand without realization and ran to school.

**At School **

Class had already started, student were already in there seats, and the teacher had already began his lesson.

"Hey, have you seen Kagome? I didn't see her come in today." Sango asked some random girl who sat beside her.

"No I haven't. sorry." Replied the girl. Sango sighed and went on with class, paying attention. 'Where the hell are you Kagome?'

As if on cue, Kagome busted into the classroom with Inuyasha right behind her, and she shocked everyone. She did just bust in. No knock. No nothing. She barged right in, in the middle of class. It was startling, especially to the very old, much shaken Myoga.

"Sorry were late!" Kagome yelled, deafening the already, almost senile teacher.

"Just take your seats." Myoga said Kagome and Inuyasha did as they were told, but the entire class just remained silent, partly because they were wondering what Kagome was doing with _Inuyasha _, and partly because Myoga had yet to return to his boring old lectures…not that anyone was complaining. "Ehh…what was I doing before?" The class just anime sweat dropped.

_'This day is going to be interesting'_ Sango thought with a smirk, while looking at Inuyasha and Kagome...and its only first period.

**… ****the**** complexities of life…**

**a/n this was intended as chapter 5 (the complexities of life) BUT i decided to merge them two together.**

Skipping her boring first, second, and third classes,

The bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch. Kagome put her books away in her locker and headed off to lunch. The halls were quite empty. Kagome let out a sigh. ' _I__ only have a few more hours before schools lets out…before I have to go back to that hell I call home. Sometimes I wish time went by slow so that I wouldn't have to worry so much. _' Kagome thought. She was yet again lost in thought and when your lost in thought, you don't pay attention to your surroundings.

**BuMp**

Kagome stumbled back. Balancing herself before she would fall, Kagome snapped out of her daze and realized what just happened. She wasn't paying attention and the consequence of that action was bumping into somebody. She looked ahead to see who she bumped into. It was none other than Inuyasha.

"What where your going." He said

"I'm sorry, I was just- Ouch!" Kagome all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her hold her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. She than felt warmth where her hand was, it was more like wet warmth. Inuyasha than picked up the stench of blood with his demonic senses. Kagome moved her hand and saw that most of her white shirt was covered in blood. Her blood. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome, lifted up her shirt half ways, and saw that she had a big gash going across her stomach. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pain. Kagome starred at the gash on her stomach for a second than looked at Inuyasha.

"…it's nothing…really…"Kagome said before passing out into an unconscious darkness.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. He picked Kagome up and quickly using his demonic speed, he ran/leaped to the nearest hospital.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome's friends were back at school, not knowing anything about what happened in the halls. They were in the cafeteria chatting away and eating lunch.

"Hey guys, where's Kagome?" Sango asked table of friends. "Have any of you guys seen her?"

"No not since our last class together." Ayame said "She said she was going to her locker to put her books away."

"Guys…I smell blood." Koga said in a worried tone, he than inhaled deeply, taking in a big whiffed of the sent and his face paled. "…its Kagome's blood…"

"What!" Sango yelled, than ran out of the lunch room and in the direction of Kagome's locker.

When they got there, they found a pile of blood in front of Kagome's locker. The girls began to worry and cry. Koga sniffed around Kagome's locker and up and down the hall, until he picked up a new sent.

"That mutt's sent is mixed in with Kagome's. I swear, if he laid a hand on her, he's dead!Koga growled.

**With ****Kagome&Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was in the waiting room while Kagome was being examined and possibly about to enter surgery. Inuyasha paced back and fourth, feeling very impatient and worried.

'_ What__ the hell was that gash on her stomach from? Is she going to be ok? Why am I so worried about this girl whom I just met? I am just a nice guy, that's all. _' Inuyasha thought becoming lost in his thoughts and worry. He paid not mind to his surroundings.

After waiting many hours in the waiting room of boredom, some excitement entered the hospital.

"What the hell did you do to Kagome?" Koga growled, grabbling Inuyasha by his shirt.

"Get your fucking paws off of me before I rip them off!" Inuyasha growled back in a low and venom filled growl. His eyes flickered from their normal golden amber color to crimson red and back and fourth.

"He saved your friends life."

All heads turned in the direction of the voice. Their eyes landed on who they assumed to be Kagome's doctor.

"Miss Higurashi would not have made it, if not for Mr. Tashio." The doctor said.

"What happened to her?" There was a pile of blood in the hallway at school." Sango asked the doctor. Her voice was shaky.

"It seems Miss Higurashi, somehow obtained a long gash across her stomach area. If not for Mr. Tashio, she would have bled to death." The doctor explained. Sango looked to Inuyasha, whose eyes were now back to normal.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" Sango said her voice almost breaking.

"Yeah…no problem" Inuyasha said softly. He felt sorry that her best friend just went through a near death experience.

"Can we see her?" Koga asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but only family and she only whished to speak with Miss Sango at the moment." The doctor said, Sango than stepped out of her group of friends.

"That would be me." Sango said.

"Follow me to Kagome's room." The doctor said and started walking to the elevators to get to Kagome's room. Sango followed close behind, leaving Koga, Ayame, and Inuyasha together in the waiting room.

"Aren't you going to apologize to Inuyasha, for grabbing him like you did?" Ayame asked Koga.

"Heh, no" Koga snorted. Ayame glared at him, than 'hmped', and turned the other way.

"I'd expect that from Koga. He is after all a bastard; therefore not being able to be brought up like a man." Inuyasha said.

"What did you say?" Koga yelled, standing up from his seat in the waiting room.

"You heard me" Inuyasha replied calmly. Koga went to punch Inuyasha but Ayame got in front of him and stopped Koga.

"Sit Down!" Ayame said sternly. She was beyond pissed, and Koga noticed and sat back down.

Ayame is normally a happy-go-lucky type of person. She rarely gets mad, but when she does everyone knows to stay away from her if she's mad at them or to try and calm her down if she's mad at someone else, or she will go berserk.

"You two are the most immature 18 year olds I have ever known! Koga, our best friend could have died and you behave like this?" Ayame yelled

"Sorry" Koga said shameful, just than Sango came back into the waiting room, tears pouring from her now red and puffy eyes. Ayame and Koga shot up from their seats, worried and concerned.

"Is she ok?" Did she tell you what happened to her?" Ayame asked

"No, but she told me to trust her, and I will. She just looked so weak and helpless lying there." Sango cried. Ayame comforted her friend by embracing her.

"When will she be able to leave?" Koga asked

"I don't know. The doctors want to keep her hear for a while for observations and run some tests to make sure her wound isn't infected. "Sango said, leaving Ayame's hug, feeling a bit better, than she walked up to Inuaysha. "Kagome wants to see you"

Inuyasha was shocked for a moment, but pushed that all aside and left to Kagome's room; following her sent he ended right outside her room. When he entered his eyes widened in shock.

**a/n MUAHAHA cliffy, punishment for barely any reviews MUAHAHA**

**p.s sorry to those who DO review I just WANT more reviews tear lolx No worries though I will be updating 11/29 1pm well hope you enjoyed. Later**


	5. …Misjudgments…

**a/n Okay people I am getting very little feed back and I have been adding a new chapter once a day. SO i have decided NOT to add anymore untill I get at LEAST 5 reviews per chapter MUAHAHA AHH the evilness. So PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE UPDATING!!!**

**Only Hope**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi is a 'Popular' at Shikon Academy. To all her friends she has that happy-go-lucky type attitude, but really she doesn't have anything to be happy about except for her life which isn't all that great. Enter Inuyasha Tashio. He transfers to Shikon Academy and is automatically labeled below 'Popularity Standards', but for some reason Kagome takes interest in him. Will he be her savior...or will things just turn out for the worst?

**Disclaimer:** sigh I do NOT own any of the IY characters. I own nothing but this FF. GRASSYASS to all GEEZ rolls eyes

"Hey" Kagome said, not looking at him, she just stared out the window.

"Hey" Inuyasha replied, it then became quiet, a little too quiet for Inuyasha's liking. He opened his mouth to say something but Kagome beat him to it.

"Thank you, Inuyasha for saving my life." She said. She than turned her head to look at him, starred right into his addicting golden amber eyes and smiled.

"Feh. Don't go getting the wrong idea." Inuyasha said with a blush on his face than he looked away with the blush still crimson as ever and said. "I couldn't just leave you there to bleed to death. People would get the wrong impression and think I had something to do with it, that's all." Kagome just giggled at him.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said with a light pink blush that adored his cheeks, he now looked at her.

"Will you come visit me, everyday until I get to go home?" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes. Inuyasha noticed this and couldn't say no, that and he didn't want to.

"Sure" he replied putting a smile on Kagome's face.

"Come here" She said

"What?" He said a bit token back by her last comment.

"Come here" She repeated.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked getting a little nervous. Kagome gave a light giggle at him.

"Just come here, I don't bite." Kagome said. He slowly walked towards her, each step he took he got more and more nervous.Finally when he reached Kagome he just stood on her right side of the bed. She leaned to her right to get closer to him but couldn't without pain from her stomach.

"Wha…what are you doing?" He asked getting more nervous.

"Could you lean in towards me? I can't with this nasty scratch on my stomach." Kagome said

"Scratch? That is more like a hole in your stomach" Inuyasha snorted.

"Hehe…I guess your right." Kagome laughed but she soon stopped. "So…do you mind?" Inuyasha nervously leaned in towards Kagome.

'_ She's__ not going to kiss me…is she?_' he thoughtRight after that last thought, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into an embrace. Inuyasha was in shock for a second but shook it off and embraced her back.'_ this__ is kind of nice/ _' they both thought.

After Inuyasha left the hospital, it was midnight. He went back to the schools parking lot and got his car and drove home.When he entered his home, his parents were there to pester him with questions as to where he was and what he was doing.

"Where have you been?" His father asked

"I was at the hospital." Inuyasha replied

"Are you ok? What happened?" His mother asked as she hugged him.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said and his mother let him out of her embrace so she could pat more close attention as to what he was going to say. "A girl from school fainted from loss of blood she was loosing from a deep gash on her stomach, so I ran her to the hospital. This happened at lunch time and I stayed with her until midnight."

"How did she get such an injury?" His father asked him. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't know. "And what about her parents?"

"They weren't there the whole day." Inuyasha said

"Poor thing" His mother said

"Well I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." Inuyasha said and left to his room. Once they knew their son was out of hanyou hearing range they began to speak of the matter.

"Did you hear him Inu, he stuck by her side the whole day, I bet she's his girlfriend." His mom said to her husband, his dad Inu.

"Now, we don't know for sure, Izziyoui." Inu said trying to stop his wife from squealing in excitement.

Inuyasha just lied in his bed. He couldn't sleep and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. So many thoughts were running through his mind so he decided to sleep on it.When morning came, Inuyasha woke up and started his day out like he normally would. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair and drove to school.He thought everything would still be the same. He expected everyone to still hate him but when he got to school it was different to say the least.As soon as he got into his first hour class room, all of the 'Populars' were actually nice to him. The 'Populars' that were in his class was Sango, Ayame, Koga, and Hiten.

"We misjudge you." They said to him after he asked why they were acting to weird, but his correct words were.

"What the hells wrong with you guys?" Inuyasha asked with an eye brow raised.

"For now on, your one of us, a 'Popular'" Sango said

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied and walked away from them.Through out the whole day, the 'Populars' followed him and stuck by his side. He was now known as the leader of the 'Populars'. It was quiet annoying to him actually. Girls would flirt with him, not that that was a bad thing or anything but they were skanks from what he smelled. People would now stare at him and the teachers didn't give him any crap, but the most annoying thing was that everyone only liked him because he saved Kagome's life and they didn't even know him.

**REVIEW **


End file.
